


I've Got You Brother

by Cocopops1995



Series: 300 Followers Special [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Bruce is dead, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's Bruce, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Death, batganes, but also not really, kind of, they just think he is, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocopops1995/pseuds/Cocopops1995
Summary: When they received the news that Bruce had died, there hadn’t been time to mourn. Gotham had been descending into chaos and Dick hadn’t been able to scream and rage like he’d wanted to. Two weeks later, he's finally gotten that chance.





	I've Got You Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 300 Follower Special on Tumblr. The prompts: "Do you ever feel... not good enough?" "I don't understand" and "None of this is your fault."
> 
> Also the theme song for this is "Brother" by Kodaline. Definitely listen to it while you read for additional emotions :)

When they received the news that Bruce had died, there hadn’t been time to mourn. Gotham had been descending into chaos and Dick hadn’t been able to scream and rage like he’d wanted to. 

As if the villains rising up in Batman’s absence hadn’t been enough for him to deal with, Jason had put on his own, twisted version of the Batsuit and had gone a killing spree. Then Tim had nearly gotten himself killed by trying to go after Jason on his own. While that was going on, Dick also had to deal with Damian; an entitled brat who was still too ready to follow his mother’s way of life. And to top it all off, Dick had been forced to do the one thing Bruce had asked him not to do, because Bruce had been wrong. Gotham would always need Batman. For two weeks his feet barely touch ground and Dick has never been more exhausted in his life. 

Then, finally, there’s a quiet morning. 

It doesn’t take Dick long to find himself in front of the Batsuit they had put up on display right next to Jason’s old Robin suit. He’s not entirely sure why he came down there - maybe to yell or maybe to cry - but after 15 minutes nothing comes out and all he feels is tired, so he ends up sitting in front of the display, curled up into a tight ball. 

He’s down there long enough for the cold to seep into his bones when he recognises the approaching footsteps of the Takashi and Ryou. Two warm bodies settle down on either side of him and he expects one of their tag-team lectures. He’s been on the receiving end of those lectures more than once, and they can be almost as bad as being lectured by Batman himself when they’re both properly riled up. 

He deserves it. 

Dick’s the eldest. He should be staying strong for his siblings, for Alfred. He should be taking charge. He should be someone they can all look up to. It’s what Bruce expected of him. Instead, he’s down here being useless, as usual. 

He doesn’t get a lecture. 

An arm settles across his shoulders and then pulls him against a warm, solid chest. Moments later, another set of arms wrap around him until he’s in a cocoon made up of Taka and Ryou. It reminds him of when they were young; just the Three Musketeers of Wayne Manor. One for all, and all for one. Their heat warms him to his core and the dam breaks. For the first time in two weeks, Dick breaks down. He reaches out for both of his brothers, grabs whatever bits of their shirts he can reach and clings to them like a lifeline to keep from being drowned by the waves of despair that are crashing over him.

Taka and Ryou break down around him too. Their sobs mingle with his own, filled with just as much pain, and guilt stabs through him. It threatens to leech away the warmth they’ve given him as he realises that this is probably the first real chance they’ve gotten to break down too. He’d been so absorbed with his own problems that he hadn’t even considered the twins’ mental state since they seemed fine. He should have paid more attention to them, made sure they were okay instead of just assuming. He should have done that for all his brothers. He was both a terrible son, and a terrible brother.

“I’m sorry.” He gasps. “I’m so sorry.”

His voice breaks on nearly every syllable and he’s not entirely sure if they really hear him, but both sets of arms tighten around him. 

Dick doesn’t know how long they cry over losing Bruce. He’d taken them in, give them a home and a family. He raised them and shaped them all into the men they were now. He’d been their father and their friend. For Dick losing Bruce felt like losing a part of himself. Losing his mom and dad had been bad enough, it isn’t fair that he has to suffer the pain of losing a parent so violently for a second time. It isn’t fair to any of them.

He doesn’t know what to do - how to carry on - without Bruce. 

Eventually they all calm until they’re only sniffling. The twins finally pull away to wipe their faces. Dick immediately misses their warmth, even though they’ve both kept an arm slung around him. 

He wipes his own face and looks down as he once again says: “I’m sorry.”

His voice is hoarse and barely above a whisper, but he knows they hear him this time.

“Excuse me?” Taka says, his voice equally as hoarse as Dick’s.

Dick looks up and finds Taka pouting at him in confusion. 

“Yeah, I don’t understand what you’re apologising for.” Ryou adds. His voice is hoarse too and Dick idly thinks that they’re gonna need a stable soon. 

He wants to snort at his own joke but ends up sighing instead. “What’s there not to apologise for? For not being there for you. For failing all of you. For being a crappy big brother.”

He would carry on, but Ryou cuts him off sharply. “You need to stop talking right now because that is a load of bullshit and you know it.”

Dick glances at him and sees that his face is fierce and upset. 

“Not it’s not.” Dick says quietly. “Tim’s gone. Damian won’t talk to anyone. Alfred’s running himself ragged. I thought you two were doing okay, but you’ve obviously only barely been keeping it together. And Jason -” he cuts himself off, heart clenching painfully, before carrying on, “The whole family is falling apart and I haven’t done a thing to keep that from happening.” 

“Dick.” Taka says, using two fingers under Dick’s chin to turn his face back to him. “None of this is your fault. Tim and Jason made their own choices, and Damian just needs time. And sure, Ryou and I have been struggling, we all have, but you’ve been stretching yourself thin to help everyone however you can. You’ve barely taken a breather since Bruce -” he cuts himself off with a wince, “- Since we got the news.”

“Neither have either of you.” Dick shoots back. “You’ve both been just as busy helping Alfred.”

“Bro, we haven’t been out in the field every night for the past two weeks fighting every villain out there that decided to take advantage of Batman’s sudden disappearance.” Ryou counters, “While also taking over the company and doing what you can to help us and Alfred make necessary arrangements, and trying to get Damian to come out of his shell, and, and, and. I can really keep going.”

Taka nods. “You’ve been doing your best, Dick. Everyone can see that, even if they don’t all show it.”

“And you’re the best big brother ever.” Ryou adds seriously, “Anyone who says otherwise can answer to my tool kit.”

“And my fists.” 

“You two are ridiculous.” Dick says as he leans back against Taka’s chest.”

Ryou leans into Dick’s side, resting his head on Dick’s shoulder, and says: “But you love us.”

Dick smiles, small but genuine. “Always.”

For a moment there’s silence as they all gaze up at the Batsuit that towers over them like a dark guardian angel. 

“Do you ever feel… not good enough?” Dick whispers.

Taka sighs and answers, “Yeah.” at the same time that Ryou answers. “Sometimes.”

“But when I do, I remember something that someone I love very much once told me,” Taka continues, “‘You’ll never know if you can fly unless you take the risk of falling.’”

Dick smiles at the motto he’s given each of his young brothers at some point. “Wise words.”

Ryou snorts. “No thanks, I prefer keeping my feet on the ground. I just remind myself that I’m awesome and then I’m good to go.”

Taka snorts and Dick snickers and moments later they’re all chuckling.

Once they quiet down, Taka moves so that he’s facing Dick.

“You’re not alone in this, Dick.” he says, and Ryou’s arm tightens around Dick in silent affirmation of Taka’s words. “Don’t ever forget that.”

Dick’s known that all along of course, but for the first time since his father died, he believes it.


End file.
